Breaking Me Down
by Synnerxx
Summary: They don't need words for this. Just each other.


**Pairing: Chibs/Tig**

**Warnings: Sex, scar!kink, mild bondage**

**Spoilers: None**

**Notes: It's my headcanon that everyone in SAMCRO has the SOA back tattoo that Jax and Opie have, even though we know some don't. Thanks to zekkass and _bluebells for the advice, help, initial feedback and word wars. This is for stharridan and her mutual love of this pairing. :D**

**Prompt: Scars/Scarification **

* * *

><p>Sometimes Chibs likes to tie Tig down to the bed after he's stripped him and just look. He likes to watch the way Tig's muscles move under tanned skin, the dips and valleys creating shadows along his body. Chibs knows it annoys Tig, but eventually, he learns to let Chibs have his way if he doesn't want to stay tied up with touches that are enough to ratchet up his arousal, but not to get him off. Tonight he's on his stomach, Chibs settled on the back of his thighs, a warm, familiar weight that presses him into the mattress. Tig turns his face to the door and tries not to twitch when Chibs' fingers trail lightly down his spine.<p>

It always starts out soft and light. Chibs will trace the scars with the very tips of his fingers, each and every one he finds, before going over them with his nails. He spells the words "SONS OF ANARCHY" tattooed on Tig's back with his fingers, lips, and tongue. Tig muffles his moans in the pillow and Chibs thinks Tig is unwilling to be so vulnerable in front of him, though he doesn't know how much more vulnerable this could get when Tig allows Chibs to tie him down to a bed, sit on his back, and go over every line and imperfection on his body. No one ever accused Tig of making sense.

Other times, Chibs will just sit and look at him and he knows that drives Tig crazy. Chibs doesn't touch him, no matter how much Tig demands that he do so. Chibs will sit there with a bottle of whiskey and he'll keep Tig tied up all night and just look. Tig will tell him to take a picture because it lasts longer and shit, but Chibs ignores him and just watches, eyes dark and hooded.

When Chibs strokes the long, thin scar that curls around Tig's ribcage, Tig gasps and strains against the ropes. Chibs knows from expericence that it's one of the sensitive ones and that's why he always starts with it in particular. He likes the reaction he gets from Tig when he touches it. There's a shorter, thicker scar along Tig's lower back, just beneath "CALIFORNIA". Tig never seems to have much of a reaction to it, but Chibs likes the raised textured feel of it anyway.

Another scar at the nape of Tig's neck catches his attention. It's short, thin, nearly invisible. Tig twitches when he touches it, so he knows there's feeling in it. Tig doesn't seem to like having it touched though as his muscles tense when Chibs lets his fingers linger over it. He smoothes his palms down Tig's back, just feeling the warm skin beneath his hands. His fingers wrap around Tig's ribs and he rests his hands there, feeling Tig breathe. It relaxes Chibs, the simple up and down movement of Tig's breathing.

The silence is calmer than one would expect from the two of them, especially if one had the other tied to a bed. They don't speak though, almost as if they're afraid words will ruin what they have here. At least, that's how Chibs feels about it. He doesn't ask Tig what he thinks. They don't talk about what they do in this room, in this bed. Tig tried to ask him about it once, but he just shook his head and walked away. Tig didn't try again.

Chibs doesn't know why he doesn't want to talk about it with Tig, or anyone else for that matter, but it's not something he feels needs to be cluttered up in their minds with words. Not right now, at least. He just needs time. He slides his fingers across "SONS OF ANARCHY" one more time before getting off of Tig. He steps up near the head of the bed and lightly feels of Tig's fingers, making sure they're not cold. Tig flexes them for Chibs, showing that there's no stiffness and he's fine. Chibs squeezes them briefly before nudging Tig over onto his back.

Tig rolls over, sighing as he frees his cock from being trapped underneath him. Chibs arches an eyebrow, but keeps his silence. He gets back on the bed, settling himself on Tig's hips this time. He can feel Tig's erection pressing into him through his jeans and he grinds down slightly just to see Tig react to him.

He smirks as Tig moans beneath him, eyes closing, mouth dropping open in a harsh pant. As fun as that is, it's not the only reason Chibs does this. Tig keeps his eyes shut as Chibs begins cataloging his scars again. There's a long, thick one that goes from Tig's right shoulder to just beneath his collarbone. It's from a knife fight in a bar. Chibs knows this one well. He stitched Tig up afterward. He strokes it for a moment, feeling Tig begin to squirm underneath him.

He shifts down, so he's sitting on Tig's thighs instead of his hips, knowing the rough fabric of jeans isn't comfortable against Tig's cock, even though Tig seems to be enjoying the friction if his rocking hips are anything to go by. Chibs pins him to the bed once more with his weight, drawing a whine from Tig. He looks up at Chibs, eyes hazy and clouded with lust. Chibs' lips curl into a smirk and Tig frowns up at him, tugging halfheartedly at the ropes.

Chibs put a comforting hand on Tig's chest, over his heart. He feels it beat underneath his palm and lets it rest there for a moment, some tension draining out of him. It's relaxing to him to have Tig tied up and at the mercy of his every whim. It should fill him with excitement and make him tense, but it has the opposite affect of calming him down.

There's a round, puckered scar on Tig's shoulder. A bullet wound. Chibs hasn't heard the story for this particular scar. Tig doesn't talk about his scars unless he's forced to. All he'll say is that they're battle wounds from times and fights gone past. Chibs thinks he just doesn't like opening up to people. Somehow he's been able to work his way through all of Tig's guards and defenses so much that Tig is sprawled underneath him, naked and hard and tied up.

Chibs slides his hand down Tig's chest and belly to curl his fingers around his erection. He strokes slowly, lightly, teasing Tig just to watch him arch and moan, twisting along the sheets, hips rolling upward as best as he can with Chibs still pressing down on his thighs. His own arousal that he's ignored this entire time in favor of mapping out Tig's scars suddenly flares to life with a spike of heat pooling deep in his belly.

He lets go of Tig, smirking at his groan of displeasure, and shrugs out of his cut. He unbuttons his shirt next, letting it slide off of his shoulders. He stands up and kicks off his boots and socks, shimmying out of his pants, boxers going with them. Tig's eyes are fixed on him, a hungry look that Chibs is very familiar with in them. He straddles Tig once more, leaning down and licking his way into Tig's mouth. Tig whimpers into his mouth, teeth skimming Chibs' bottom lip when he pulls away.

He reaches over to the nightstand and fishes out the lube and a condom. He drops them on the bed next to Tig's hip and leans down once more to claim Tig's mouth. He grinds against him, their cocks sliding together, hot and hard. This time, it's him who's left groaning and Tig smirks up at him, blue eyes practically glowing with lust.

He grins wickedly down at Tig which wipes the smirk off of his face. He slides off of Tig and taps his hip, indicating that he wants him to turn over. Tig groans, but rolls over obligingly. Chibs pours a generous amount of lube into his hand, coating his fingers thoroughly. He nudges Tig up, so he's up on all fours, resting on his forearms, head bowed. It's an embarrassing position, but Tig doesn't protest, so Chibs presses a finger into him none too gently.

Tig moans, canting his hips back against Chibs' hand, trying to follow Chibs' thrusts. Another two fingers join the first and then it's a rough prep, Chibs too distracted with his own arousal and knowing Tig can take it to really devote any more time to it. He pulls his fingers out and lines up the head of his cock, rocking his hips forward in one smooth motion until he's all the way inside of Tig.

Tig moans loudly, back arching as he does. Chibs curls his hands around Tig's hips and all Tig can do is arch, moan, and pant as Chibs' thrusts get rougher and rougher, one hand reaching down to stroke Tig's cock in time with his thrusts. Their moans blended together, filling the room with sound. It's fast and hard and over way too soon, but then Tig is groaning, body shaking with the force of his orgasm, wet heat splashing onto his stomach and Chibs' hand. Chibs isn't far behind when Tig clenches around him.

He collapses against Tig's back as Tig falls to the bed, straightening out. He nips at the side of Tig's neck lightly, soothing the bite with a quick flick of his tongue before reaching up and untying Tig's hands. He immediately stretches his fingers out, flexing them and twisting his wrists.

Chibs rolls off of Tig onto the bed and wipes his hand on the sheets. Tig turns over on his back and snags his shirt from the floor, cleaning the mess off of his belly. They settle against each other, content and spent from their session.

They fall asleep soon after and in the morning, Tig won't be there and Chibs won't say a word.


End file.
